


A Christmas to remember

by Astronema1



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon (Anime & Manga), Power Rangers in Space, Xena: Warrior Princess
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-24
Updated: 2020-08-24
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:01:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26087614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Astronema1/pseuds/Astronema1
Summary: Astronema will have her first Christmas on Earth with her three friends who want her be happy but will she have a marry Christmas with her friends and someone who she may get to know. x-over with Batman, Xena, Sailor Moon and Teen Titans
Relationships: Astronema | Karone/Zhane, Kunzite/Zoisite, Selina Kyle/Bruce Wayne
Kudos: 1





	A Christmas to remember

On the Dark Fortress, Astronema was in her room, try to sleep, not know her door open and three shadow figures walk over to her.

"One…Two…Three" one of them called countdown.

"Deck the halls with bought of holly, Fa la la la la la, la la la la" all three of them signed as Astronema fell from her bed.

"Merry Christmas, Astrea" one of them called as Astronema get up and look at them.

"Do you three have a death wish?" Astronema asked rub her eyes.

"No, we want to wish you a Merry Christmas" an other figure answered.

"Selina, have you and Zoisite lost those things in your heads call brains?" Astronema asked the figures next to her.

"Astronema, it Christmas, we want you do spent time with us" Selina answered as Astronema look at her.

"Athena, have they lost their mind?" Astronema asking the lost figure who was sat on the bed.

"Yeah" Athena nodded as Zoisite jumper next to her.

"Astronema, you need little R&R" Selina called as Astronema look at her.

"She mean you need to relax" Zoisite called as Astronema nodded with an O mouth.

"You crazy" Astronema called as Athena giggled.

"Astronema, Dark Specter ordered us to take you away from the ship for the holidays" Selina called as Ecliptor walk in with bags full of her things.

"And you too, Ecliptor" Astronema called.

"Astronema, it for the best" Ecliptor called as Zoisite and Athena smile.

"Final" Astronema called as Selina link her arms around Astronema's.

"It will be fun, I promise" Selina called as Astronema smiled. (A/N: She only smile when she around her friends)

The next day, Astronema was sat next to a window in Wayne's manor, watch the snow fell.

"Boy, look like no villain will be attack Gotham, huh Astronema?" a voice ask as Astronema look from the window to a thirteen year-old

"Yeah, Tim" Astronema answered.

"Tim, are you really for school?" Selina's voice asked as Astronema smiled.

"Yeah" Tim answered.

"Grabbing your bag, I driving you to school" Astronema called as Tim smiled. Astronema grabbing a pair of 1955 Hudson Hornet car keys & drove him to school. "Pick you up later" as Tim wave good-bye to her as he walk to the school. "Now, Christmas shopping" drove to the mall.

Two hours, Astronema pull the car into the garage.

"I hope no one notice I was going" Astronema called turn off the car and get out. "And I hope they like their gifts" take the gifts she bought and get out, walk in the manor. "I home" as a butler name Alfred come walk to her.

"Let me help you" Alfred called.

"Sorry, but no, I have a gift for you in the bags" Astronema answered walking to her room.

In Astronema's room, Astronema was finished wrapping her gift.

"I can't believe I wrapping gifts and I happy about it" Astronema called. "But there something missed" as she take out a picture. "Zhane" as it was the Silver's ranger picture. God, how mush she miss him as she try to told herself to stop think about him.

"Astrea" Selina's voice called as Astronema hide the pictures and the gifts.

"What, cat?" Astronema asked open the door.

"Bruce has a friend I want you to meet" Selina answered.

"I thought we had a deal, you don't matchmaker for me" Astronema called.

"Come from the one who play my matchmaker" Selina called. "I won't do play matchmaker, I promise" as Astronema and her walk to the living room.

"I told Andros that I was coming here, the other rangers are with their family and he keep out for Astronema, I needing to get away then I remember you call and told me about this Christmas, so I here" a voice laughed as Astronema stop and her heart skipped a beat.

"Astrea, you okay?" Selina asked put a hand on Astronema's shoulder.

"Yeah" Astronema answered.

"Selina, I want you to meet an old friend of my, Zhane Hawks, the silver space ranger" Bruce called walk over to them.

"Bruce, you married Catwoman, you luck bat, you" Zhane laughed as Bruce blushed.

"Zhane, we want you meet our friend, Astronema" Athena answered grabbing Astronema's hand and put her out of the shadow.

"We meet" Astronema called as Zhane smiled. "Where your morpher?"

"I left it on the ship" Zhane answered.

"So you not called him?" Astronema asked.

"No" Zhane answered.

"Okay, let try to get long" Astronema called.

"Okay" Zhane called.

"I going to pick up Tim, want to come?" Astronema asked, as Selina, Athena and Zoisite's jaws feel open in shock.

"Yeah, may we can talk?" Zhane answered as Astronema nodded.

"Girls meet" Selina called as her and Athena grabbing Astronema's arms and put her into an other room with them.

One hour later, Astronema and Zhane were waiting for Tim to get out of school.

"So you a friend of Catwoman?" Zhane asked.

"Yeah, she one like a sister to me, she there for me when I need someone can trust" Astronema answered.

"Sound nice, I have friends will be there for me" Zhane grinned.

"Who?" Astronema asked.

"My brother, Slade, Bruce and Kunzite will be there for me" Zhane answered.

"What about the red ranger, Andros?" Astronema asked.

"He care about himself" Zhane answered.

"I thought he care about founding his sister?" Astronema asked.

"He give up" Zhane answered as Kids run out of the school's doors.

"I better get out and look for Tim" Astronema called get out and wait for Tim, who run up to her and gives her a hug. "And what with the hugged?" as they get in.

"Hey Zhane" Tim called as Zhane give him a high-five. "So, Astrea, what do you get me for Christmas?" as Astronema look at him. "Gusset I have to found out on Christmas day?"

"Yep" Astronema answered.

"Hey, Zhane, what do you want for Christmas?" Tim asked.

"To see my dad and brother, I know they live and I want to see them," Zhane answered as Astronema get her idea for Zhane's gifts.

At Wayne's manor, Bruce and Alfred put the tree.

"Kunzite, can you have us a hand?" Bruce asked as a man sat next to Zoisite.

"Okay" Kunzite answered clapped his hands.

"Zoisite, told your boyfriend to help" Athena called as Kunzite get up and help put the tree in the corner.

"You starting without us" Astronema called as her, Zhane and Tim walk in.

"No, the men were get the tree up" Selina answered as Tim put his book bag on the floor next the door and walk to the living room when the gifts were wrapping and waiting for Christmas.

"Man, how long do I have to wait, Selina?" He asked.

"Tomorrow Christmas Eve so two more days won't kill you" Astronema answered rub his hair.

"Astronema" Tim called as she smiled.

She had the most beauty smile Zhane thought as Bruce and Kunzite smiled.

"Astronema, can you and Zhane go to the over there for a min?' Bruce asked point the open to the living room to as Selina look at him.

"Okay" Astronema answered as Zhane and her do what they told.

"Give her a kiss, Zhane" Kunzite called laughs his hand off.

"Yes, master Zhane, give her a kiss" Alfred called as Bruce laugh while Astronema and Zhane look up and saw a mistletoe.

"You guys are so dead after I do this" Zhane called grabbing Astronema by the wrist and give her a long passionate kiss

OMG, my fist kiss and by the person I dream of kissing Astronema thought as Zhane let go, walk over to Kunzite and Bruce and hit them on the arm.

"I going out, be back later" Zhane called walk out the manor.

"Do I see red on Astronema's face?" Zoisite asked stand in font of Astronema.

"Do you say something, Zoisite?" Astronema asked as Selina check her forehead.

"Astronema only in love" Selina answered as Athena nearly coughs on her drank.

"Selina, we told you not to play mach-maker" Athena called as Astronema was in a daze. "We lost her to love".

"Is your sister of love here?" Zoisite asked as Athena hit her head.

"No" Athena answered as Astronema replay the kiss in her head.

"Selina, my heart beat so hard, what wrong with me?" Astronema asked.

"You in love" Selina called as Alfred and Bruce start to decorate the tree.

"I did love him," Astronema sighed sat down on the couch.

"Did? Wail min…he the ranger that saves you and Ecliptor had to send a monster and he misses your guys date" Zoisite called.

"Yes" Astronema answered as Bruce pay his wife.

"Selina" Athena called as Astronema take a deep breath.

"I stilly love him and I going to look for his father and brother for his Christmas gift from me" Astronema called as Athena piss out in Alfred's arms.

"Athena, stop make a fool out of yourself, we should be happing for our Astrea" Zoisite called. "If you need any help, let me know and I help" sat next to Astronema.

"Thank, Zoisite" Astronema thanked give her a huge.

"I can help out too" Selina called.

"Gusset I in too" Athena called get out of Alfred's arms.

"Thanks" Astronema thanked. "Tim, come and help me in the kitchen" as Tim run to the kitchen to help Astronema to make cookies.

One hour later, Astronema put the last bush of Chocolate chips cookies in the oven as Tim clan up.

"Astronema, can we listen to some Christmas music?" Tim asked.

"Yes but not to high" Astronema answered as Tim play Jessica Simson Christmas' song

The Christmas Song:

Chestnuts roasting on an open fire  
Jack Frost nipping at your nose  
Yuletide carols being sung by a choir  
And folks dressed up like Eskimos  
Everybody knows that turkey and some mistletoe  
Can help to make the season bright  
Tiny tots with their eyes all a-glow  
Will find it hard to sleep tonight

They know that Santa's on his way  
He's loading lots of toys and goodies on his sleigh  
And every mother's child is gonna spy  
To see if reindeer really know how to fly

And so, I'm offering this simple phrase  
To kids from one to ninety-two  
Although it's been said many times, many ways  
Merry Christmas to you

They know that Santa's on his way  
He's loading lots of toys and goodies on his sleigh  
And every mother's child is gonna spy  
To see if reindeer really know how to fly

And so, I'm offering this simple phrase  
To kids from one to ninety-two  
Although it's been said many times, many ways  
Merry Christmas to you

And every mother's child is gonna spy  
To see if reindeer really know how to fly

And so, I'm offering this simple phrase  
To kids from one to ninety-two  
Although it's been said many times, many ways  
Merry Christmas to you as Zhane walk in.

"Hey, some thing small good" Zhane called reach for a cook but Astronema stop him.

"They are for Christmas" Astronema called "But you can give one" give his a cook. "You too, Tim"

"Thank, Astronema" Tim called.

"No sweet before dinner, boys" Selina's voice called as Zhane, Astronema and Tim.

"How do she doing that?" all three of them asked.

"It call have eyes in back of the head" Selina's voice answered.

"Have a heat, cat" Astronema called as Zhane and Tim eat their cookies quick.

Later that night, Astronema was on her lap-top and found when Zhane's brother is.

I be going for a couple hours before anyone know I going Astronema thought teleport to Jumper City.

In Jumper City, Astronema teleport in a warehouse where the Teen Titan were a fought a man in a orange and black uniform.

"Nightwing" Astronema called as the leader of the Teen Titan stop.

"Astronema, do Batman sent you?" Nightwing asked as man watch.

"No, I come for him" Astronema answered point to the man. "Are you Slade Hawks, older brother of Zhane Hawks?" walking to the man.

"Yes, I'm, and how do you know my little brother?" Slade asked.

"I a friend" Astronema answered.

"You mean girlfriend?" Nightwing asked as Astronema glance at him.

"Do you want Batman here?" Astronema questioned as Nightwing shut up. "I need your help, I can't found your father and Zhane want his family for Christmas" as Slade look at her.

"My father told me about you" Slade called.

"Nightwing, take your team and leave, I need to talk to Slade alone" Astronema ordered.

"Okay, come on, guys" Nightwing called. "Told Batman I see you guys for Christmas dinner" as Astronema nodded and the Teen Titan walk out.

"Dude, why are you listening to her?" a matter asked as they walk out in to the night.

"How dose your father know me?" Astronema asked.

"He your boss, he Dark Specter" Slade answered.

"Somehow, I know he was Zhane's father when he attack KO-35" Astronema called.

"I get my father and we come to Wayne's manor Christmas to surprise him" Slade called. "Deal?" hold out his hand.

"Deal" Astronema answered take his hand in her and shock their deal.

Back at Wayne's manor, Astronema teleport back to her room and lay down on bed for some sleep.

I can't believe Zhane is the prince of darkness Astronema thought going to sleep.

The next morning, Tim walk in her room.

"Astronema, time to get up" Tim called as Astronema roll over. "Dick call and told Bruce what you doing" as Astronema put the covers over her head. "Find" about to leave when Astronema grabbing him and put him in the bed with him. (A/N: that was from Practical Magic)

"Let me sleep for couple more mines" Astronema called.

"Bruce wants to talk to you" Tim called as Astronema growl and get out.

"I saw you downstairs" Astronema called as Tim walk out. I going to be in trouble with Bruce put on a robe on and walks out then walks into Zhane.

"Sorry, Astronema" Zhane called as Astronema blush.

"I…Bruce need to see me, see later, Zhane" Astronema called as Zoisite feel on the floor. "Zoisite" as Zoisite gets up.

"I was not listing in" Zoisite called.

"I see you later, Zhane and Zoisite, you dead when I see you" Astronema wandered as Zoisite grabbing her neck and walk way. "She a pint in my butt but I love her" walk way.

That woman is angle sent for me Zhane thought as Kunzite walk up to him.

"Someone in love" Kunzite called as Zhane hit him in the arm.

In Bruce's studying, Astronema knock on the door.

"Come in" Bruce's voice called as Astronema walk in.

"Yes, Bruce?" Astronema asked.

"Dick call and said that you found Zhane's big brother" Bruce answered.

"Bruce, you of all people will know how hard it is without family, I only get Slade and his father will by the way is Dark Specter for Zhane's Christmas from me, what he told me about Andros giving up on looking for his sister and not let Zhane see his family" Astronema called.

"It be 5 years last time I saw Slade" Bruce called.

"You know Slade?" Astronema asked.

"Andros, Zhane, Slade, Kunzite, and me were the five musketeers" Bruce answered. "But Andros start care about himself and his duty be ranger, guardian KO-35" as Astronema look out the window and saw Tim have a snowball fight with Zhane. "Now, we barely see Andros" as Zhane throw a ball up to the window. "Zhane, the joker, he was quite when after his mother disappeared, he never love but when you come around, he start love again, you like my sister, and I know you feeling for him, keep love him" as Astronema nodded. "And next time, leave a note" as they laugh.

Later that night, Astronema was watch some old Christmas cartoon.

"I can't believe what I saw, Astronema the princess of darkness watch Christmas watch" Zhane's voice laughed as Astronema look up and saw Zhane stand be hide the sofa.

"I see the cartoons once a year" Astronema called.

"I surprise, that all" Zhane called.

"I know, me a cold-heart princess watch Christmas cartoon" Astronema called as Tim run in with his lap-top. "what wrong, Tim?" as Tim put his lap-top on a table.

"Santa Claus is come to the Wayne's manor at night and I missed him, I stay up to see him" Tom answered as Astronema walk to him.

"But he won't come if someone is not in bed" Astronema answered.

"Yeah, so go to bed soon and when morning coming, you get your gifts" Zhane added as Tim run to his bedroom.

"Good thinking" Astronema called.

"And I want to give a gift to someone who take my heart for love" Zhane called going to the tree and get a box from under the tree "And I want her to mine if she want to" give the box to Astronema, who take the box in her hands and open it, saw a ring, which had a red gem in the cente.

"She love do be your as mush she love you" Astronema answered as Zhane give her a long passionate kiss under the mistletoe.

"Get a room" Selina's voice called as Astronema and Zhane broke their kiss.

"Going put the gifts under tree, Cat?" Astronema asked as Selina and Bruce walk in.

"Yes" Selina answered as Bruce hit Zhane in the arms.

"I going bed" Astronema called walk out.

"I join you" Zhane called walk out to join her.

"In my room or your?" Astronema whispered as Zhane kiss her head.

"Your room" Zhane answered as they went into her room and lay on her bed then feel sleep. (A/N: they don't have sex).

The next morning, Tim run in to Astronema's room.

"Astronema, Zhane, get up, it Christmas" Tim called as Astronema roll to face him.

"Okay, Tim, we up" Astronema called as Tim run out to other up.

"It Christmas morning?" Zhane asked.

"Yeah" Astronema answered as they get out of bed and put on their robe.

In the living room, Tim was put to open his gifts.

"Wait for everyone, Tim" Astronema called sat on the sofa next to Zhane, who had his arms wrapping around her.

"Astronema get herself a guy" Athena called wrapping her arms around Astronema's neck when one of her family matter walk in with a 2 year old girl in his arms.

"Hades, what are you doing here with Clover?" Athena asked take her daughter into her arms.

"Her fever is go so I bought her here cause she want her mommy" Hades answered as Athena give Clover to Astronema.

"Hello Clover" Astronema called give Clover a kiss on the check.

"Astronema, someone here to see you" Alfred called as Astronema give Clover to Zhane and walk out.

"What going on?" Tim asked as Zoisite shrugged her shoulders.

"Zhane, I get surprise for you" Astronema called as she walk in. "Close your eyes" as Zhane close his eyes when Slade and Dark Specter in his human form walk in.

"Hey…brother" Slade called as Zhane open and saw his father & brother stand in font of him when Athena take her daughter.

"Dad, Big S" Zhane hugged them as he start to cry.

"My son, you have to thank Astronema, for she is the one that found Slade" Dark Specter called as Zhane went over to Astronema and give her a kiss on the lips.

"We will be see they kiss everyday" Athena called as Clover play with her new toys and with Hades.

"And we will be happy for her" Selina called as Tim play with Clover.

Six hours later, everyone was sating at the table.

"I like to give a toast to Zhane and his love for Astronema" Dark Specter called. "I know what true love is, my beauty wife was my only love and I hope that Astronema will be Zhane's only love forever" as Zhane blush at his father's toast.

"You know, papa, I think Zhane is blush from that toast" Slade laugh with Bruce, Dick and Kunzite then Zhane and Astronema share a kiss.

The next Christmas, Alfred and Bruce were decorate the tree, Selina was play with their daughter, Helena.

"Merry Christmas" Astronema's voice called walk in with Tim and her husband-to-be, Zhane.

"Hey, Astronema" Athena called as 3 year Clover play with Zoisite's queen's 2 year old, Isabella.

"How my godchild doing?" Astronema asked point Helen's belly.

"Astronema, you forget Dustin" Ecliptor called walk in with a baby boy in his arms and give him to Zhane.

I have everything I want, I will have be a great wife and son, maybe some more children Zhane thought as everyone will be sing around the tree.

Merry Christmas


End file.
